


Across Space and Time

by geekbaits



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Multiverse, Time travel isn't linear, We're breaking a lot of time-space rules here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekbaits/pseuds/geekbaits
Summary: Marinette and Adrien encounter an akuma who poses as a threat not just to their own reality, but other universes as well where their parallel universe counterparts are also serving the public as Ladybug and Chat Noir. In the midst of a scuffle, the akuma escapes, leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir to take care of the aftermath: a Ladybug and Chat Noir from two different dimensions.Inspired by Into the SpiderVerse.





	Across Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Into the SpiderVerse--I saw it a few weeks ago, and thought it'd be really cool to use the concept of multiple universe as a fic. I have an updating schedule, so let's form a prayer circle that I actually adhere to this; I have quite a bit planned out, and I'm excited to write this. Anyway, this is HELLA unbeta'd, and if anyone wants to beta read for this, hit me up on my tumblr @geekbaits lol.

Marinette supposed she should be more grateful that this akuma didn’t seem particularly destructive. The worst he’d done so far was make a few desks disappear, but then again, she hadn’t been outside to survey the damage as Hawkmoth’s newest akuma, an angry soul that called themselves Stargate, had barged into her homeroom class.

The monster was featureless, just a mass of dark energy sculpted into the shape of a person. The akuma’s eyes, a soulless, piercing blue, blazed as it kicked down the door to the classroom.

“Give me my _child_!” the akuma, Stargate, bellowed. “Where is he?!”

Clawed finger tips passed through a nearby row of lockers, banishing it from existence. Marinette had managed to tackle Ayla to the ground before the akuma slashed at their own desk.

“We gotta go!” she hissed, tugging Alya’s arm, “C’mon, Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here any moment now.”

“Normally, I’d be up for reporting,” Alya winced as Stargate kicked Chloe’s chair to splinters, “but he doesn’t exactly seem like the sort to be interviewed. Let’s go.”

As the two friends snuck out the front door and dashed into the school’s main courtyard, Marinette noted that only a few students had made it out of their classrooms. The rest were most likely in hiding.

“What do we do?!” Mylene cried, “Ivan’s still in the classroom. He distracted the akuma to let me escape.”

“About 50% of the class, including Mme Bustier, is still in the classroom.” Max piped up, “and the akuma seems to be spending some extra time in there. Four whole classes were able to evacuate while Stargate was in there.”

The remainder of the class tittered nervously as Chloe’s screams could be heard from the school entrance. Taking a mental note of who was out of immediate danger, and realizing that Adrien was most likely still in the classroom, Marinette spun around on the rest of her classmates.  

“We gotta go,” Marinette said firmly, “All of you. Get home, and stay there. If you see Ladybug and Chat Noir, alert them of the situation.”

“But what about everyone else?” Alix demanded, “We can’t just _leave_ them.”

“We need to get as far away from here as possible,” Marinette replied, “If we fan out, we’ll probably run into Ladybug and Chat Noir. You guys go now, I’m calling the police.”

She didn’t wait for any protests, tearing off down a secluded hall. Tikki peeked out of her purse.

“Looks like this is gonna be a tough one, Tikki.”

“It’ll be okay though,” Tikki replied, “Because you’re Ladybug!”

Marinette grinned, before moving to activate her Miraculous stones.

“You got that right, Tikki. Spots on!”

The familiar warmth of Tikki’s ancient magic washed over her body, filling her bones with power, a feeling Marinette never grew completely accustomed to. Becoming Ladybug wasn’t something that Marinette had asked for, but it was something that she’d promised she’d continue to do until she and her partner had caught Hawkmoth and reclaimed both the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses.

With a swing of her spotted bandalore, Ladybug burst onto the scene, flying onto the very spot that Marinette had stood mere moments before. A quick survey of the school informed the young teen of a few things.

Stargate only held one classroom hostage, and the rest had thankfully gotten out.

That classroom just so happened to be hers.

Stargate had stopped slashing away furniture, and was very quickly moving in on the people within the classroom. Her teacher and classmates.

“Please!” Mme Bustier pleaded, “We don’t know who your child is! If you tell us their name, then I’m sure we’d be able to--”

Stargate howled, slamming his foot down onto the ground. Small fissures erupted under the pressure the blow. Behind her, the students whimpered. Only Adrien remained still, he could feel Chloe shaking uncontrollably as she dug her face into his shoulder. Nino hovered close to him, muttering something about Ladybug and Chat Noir.

As far as Adrien was concerned, he had two choices: Transform right now in front of everyone to save his class, or allow them all to disappear, and possibly himself.

This akuma was the angriest creature he’d ever come across, and it was probably the most dangerous, as the akuma still appeared to hold a conscious piece of itself within its newest form.

“Man, this _sucks_ ,” Nino lamented.

“ _Quiet_ !” Stargate yelled, turning on the class. “I am looking for my _son_ . He was supposed to be _in this spot_...”

“O...oh,” Mme Bustier stammered, “...is--is he a student here?”

The akuma brought his clawed fingers to his chin, rubbing pensively, “No, but he was here...what school is this?”

When nobody answered him--he received mainly sobs from the terrified teenagers--he asked again with the rage he’d had a few moments beforehand.

This time, it was Adrien who responded, his voice confident and calm.

“Francois Dupont,” he replied, green eyes trained on the creature before him. Stargate paused, and shifted towards Adrien.

“Francois...Dupont?” he repeated, more to himself than to Adrien. For a moment, the dark energy consuming Stargate shimmered, almost as if it were threatening to dissipate. Adrien took a step forth, readying himself for the worst. He could feel Plagg shift uncomfortably inside his shirt, surely itching for him to call upon the power of his Miraculous.

This ring weighed heavily on his finger.

He twisted it--a nervous habit he’d picked up since the beginning of his time as Chat Noir--and answered the akuma as calmly as he could.

“Yes,” Adrien confirmed. He added, “What’s your child’s name? Maybe we can help you find him.”

For the first time, the akuma stopped, and, finally met Adrien’s eyes.

In that moment alone, Adrien could have sworn that the entire room dropped at least 20 degrees. Stargate’s energy visibly spiked, swirling around his body dangerously. The telltale mark of the butterfly appeared, framing Stargate’s eyes, but he appeared to pay no attention to the person speaking on the other end.

Instead, he was totally focused on Adrien.

“...what?” the akuma breathed. “This can’t be possible…”

The 14-year-old squared his shoulders, refusing to break eye contact with the akuma, hoping that Ladybug would come quickly. Distantly, Adrien hoped that Marinette’s good luck charm, a colorful, beaded little trinket that he took _everywhere_ , had _some_ kind of power in the face of this akuma.

What felt like _hours_ was mere moments, and Adrien felt like he was being suffocated under the heavy gaze of the akuma that was slowly unfurling at the seams.

Despite being Chat Noir, he felt utterly ill-prepared for Hawkmoth’s newest champion. The sensation of Mme Bustier’s fingers digging into Adrien’s shoulders to tug him back towards her and the rest of the class were the only thing really reminding him where he was at the moment, and what he was supposed to be doing.

Adrien reached into his pocket, allowing his fingers to curl around his beaded good luck charm.

 _All you have to do is come up with a distraction,_ Adrien reminded himself. _Just long enough for Ladybug to get here so I can transform_ …

When Stargate spoke next, nothing could have prepared Adrien for what he said.

“Adrien?”

The air went still, and Adrien felt every muscle in his body seize up. He felt like his head was swimming, struggling to make sense of what the akuma had just said.

“W...what did you say?” Adrien asked.

He felt like there was sand in his mouth.

This time, Stargate responded more quickly.

“You’re Adrien, right?” he asked, “You have to be. Tell me you are.”

“Am I supposed to know who you are?”

The energy around Stargate was a lot more calm now, and Adrien could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise. The akuma ignored Adrien’s crying classmates, and it was clear that he was now only addressing him.

“How old are you now?” Stargate asked,

Adrien wasn’t sure how the question was relevant to the akuma’s missing child, but thought better than to ask questions, “Fourteen.”

Hawkmoth’s mark lit up Stargate’s eyes, and the akuma paused for a moment, listening to whoever was on the other side of the mark. Adrien held the intense gaze of the akuma, not quite recognizing the expression Stargate held.

“It seems,” Stargate said, “that I may have been too early.”

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Nino hissed from the back. The rest of the class grumbled in agreement, but no one dared to speak above a whisper.

Adrien also agreed with his best friend, but he never got the chance to ask Stargate what he meant by his previous statement. The telltale sound of Ladybug’s bandalore was the loudest noise in the room, swiftly cutting through Stargate’s concentration, and attracting the attention of his hostages.

The bandalore slammed into Stargate, knocking him back with enough force to allow the students to flee the classroom.

Adrien had never felt more comforted by his lady’s presence.

“Ladybug,” Stargate snarled, his anger returning again.

“That’s me!” Ladybug confirmed easily, catching her weapon upon its return, “Now, do you mind telling me what you’re doing harassing a classroom of students trying to learn? It doesn’t seem like something a parent would do.”

“You know _nothing_!” the akuma spat.

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re here so you can _tell_ me,” Ladybug challenged, “We don’t need this to get violent. Let me help you.”

“Over my dead body!”

“Have it your way then.”

Adrien didn’t witness the rest of the altercation, knowing what he had to do next. He sprinted towards the locker room, locking himself inside a bathroom stall. Plagg floated out from underneath his shirt.

“Normally, I’d find a block of camembert more interesting than this,” he said, “But I gotta say: this akuma is a _piece_ of work.”

“I’ll say,” Adrien agreed, “Let’s go help, Ladybug. Plagg, claws out!”


End file.
